Cry
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: Angel and Quatre are going to have their first baby girl...but Quatre has to leave on a mission just a month before the baby is born....


I LOVE this song by Mandy Moore.....hate the artist, love the song .; Don't own em, btw  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
// I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever, and ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed //  
  
  
  
Angel Tsuiraku Winner climbed up the steep, grassy hill, carefully avoiding the many gopher holes that littered the ground. The wind played with her tendrils of blonde/brown hair, sweeping them across her face. Her pregnant abdomen jutted out from her stomach, causing her to waddle weirdly as she walked up the hill.   
  
She smiled to herself, knowing Quatre would kill her when he found her walking up and about like this. She was eight months along with their first daughter, still unnamed, but that would soon change.   
  
Angel stopped once she saw her husband standing atop the grassy hill, gazing silently at the cloudy september sky. She shivered slightly and pulled her thick sweater around herself as she continued walking.   
  
He turned suddenly as she stepped on a stray branch.   
  
"Angel...you shouldn't be up and about like this..."  
  
She smiled at him, her prediction coming true.   
  
  
  
// In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry //  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine, you worrywart," she responded, coming up beside him and wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
Quatre was certainly boyish and even slightly feminine looking when she first met him at the tender age of fifteen. Baby fat was in his cheeks that made you want to pinch them until they turned pink. Now, however at the age of twenty, Quatre had filled out his boyish frame, and the tender baby fat in his cheeks had melted away leaving a lean, handsome face. The two had married when they were only nineteen, and now they were having their first baby only a year later.   
  
"I'm sorry I have to go on this mission, Hon...and just before the baby's born, too," he said, slipping his arm around her waist.   
  
Angel snuggled into the folds of his old Preventer's jacket and smiled. "It's okay, as long as your back before the baby's born."  
  
  
  
// The moment that I saw you cry... //  
  
  
  
The couple watched as a fairly new-looking blue SUV pulled up into the street infront of the hill. Duo emerged from the driver's seat and waved to Quatre.   
  
"Q-man! Let's go! Our shuttle leaves in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Quatre leaned down and picked up the duffle bag that rested at his feet. He took a minute to rummage in one of the side pockets as Angel watched curiously. Quatre took out a thin golden chain from the pocket. Attached to the chain, was his wedding ring. The diamond in the band sparkled in what light there was and Angel   
  
"In case I don't come back...you have something to remember me by," he said, as he slipped the thin chain around her neck.   
  
Angel said nothing as she picked up the ring and read the inscription, written in Arabic, on the underside of the ring.   
  
"No storm, nor hail, through everything, our love will always be there," she recited softly, casting her gaze downwards.   
  
Quatre stepped forward and enveloped her in a gigantic hug. Angel shed a single tear, that slid down her cheek and made a wet spot on the shoulder of Quatre's jacket. Quatre pulled away and wiped her wet cheeks with his thumb.   
  
"Don't cry...you know I hate to see you cry."  
  
  
  
// It was late in september  
And I've seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed //  
  
  
  
Angel sat infront of the fireplace of the Winner Estate, wrapped in one of Quatre's sweaters that he'd left behind. It was light blue, with braided patterns running down the front. She smiled as she sinked deeper into the sweater's warmth, inhaling his scent.   
  
She looked up as a hand came down upon her shoulder and Angel looked up into the face of her best friend, Makoto. Her smiled quickly faded away as she noticed the emerald spark in the Asian girl's eyes was gone, and her expression was grim.   
  
"Mako-chan?" Angel asked, standing up slowly.   
  
Mako stepped over and hugged Angel, the tears silently coming down her face.   
  
"Mako...what? What's wrong?"  
  
"Angel...the guys's shuttle...It exploded about an hour after it left the Earth's hemisphere," sad Makoto, her voice showing evidence of her choked sobs.   
  
  
  
// In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry //  
  
  
  
Angel's eyes widened at the news, and she gripped Mako close to her.   
  
"Please...say this is a joke?"  
  
Mako shook her head sadly and sniffed. "The official I spoke to said all five of them; Quatre, Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa, went without pain."  
  
Angel didn't respond to this, as she was wincing with the pain of a contraction.   
  
"Angel?" Mako asked, and looked at her friend.  
  
"My water broke....four weeks early...must've been the shock..." Angel cried out as another contraction hit. Mako held onto her friend as she slowly slipped into a laying-down position on the capeted floor.   
  
"Angel...I'll go call the doctor!" Mako said, and she ran from the room.   
  
Angel sobbed quietly as one more contraction hit, and she clutched her jutting abdomen. "Oh God...why me...and without him..." were her last words as she soundlessly slipped into unconsiousness, the pain too great.   
  
  
  
// I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make everything alright //  
  
  
  
Angel woke to the sound of the steady "beep...beep" of the heart monitor. She looked around the pristine white room, and visibly grimaced.   
  
Hospitals.  
  
She hated hospitals.   
  
The soft gurgle of a baby caught her attention and she focused her attention on a crib beside the bed, containing a tiny baby girl. Her midnight blue eyes filled with tears as she reached over and picked up her newborn daughter.   
  
These weren't tears of happiness, however. The tiny girl looked exactly like Quatre. Her light blonde hair was a little patch on her head, and her fair skin gleamed in the light. Angel was sure that if her eyes were open, they would be a beautiful shade of aqua.   
  
She hugged the small child to her as she sucked her thumb, and immidiately a name came to mind.   
  
"Mikomi...Mikomi Tsuiraki Winner...it fits."  
  
She smiled and gently rocked the sleeping baby back and forth in her arms.   
  
  
  
// I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one would find... //  
  
  
  
The wind played with Angel's hair as she climbed the same grassy hill she first saw Quatre leave for his final mission on. Only this time, she held a small pink bundle in her arms.   
  
The sky was cloudy and gray, the same as that fateful day. Mikomi Tsuiraku Winner gurgled happily as they reached the top of the hill.  
  
Angel looked down upon the plain, granite tombstone that was implanted there. The stone read his name, date of birth, and date of death. Angel knelt down and placed a single white rose on the fresh earth before the grave.   
  
"Mikomi...I'd like you to meet your father."  
  
  
  
// In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry... //  
  
  
  
  
*End*   
  
  
  
That was sad....then again I was kinda in a depressed mood when I wrote this ; Mikomi means "Hope" in Japanese. 


End file.
